A Warning Through Time
by TARDIS-the SexySnogBox
Summary: Written for a prompt contest that was in August for a FB group I'm in, little late though lol the prompt: This involves a story about a character, who through use of odd magic and/or time turners (or otherwise), encounters a past/future/alternate universe version of themselves. This will have 2 parts. Characters belong to JKR. No flames please. Hope you like it! 12/3/12: On hold.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was late for work. Again. She keeps promising herself and her boss to come to work on time, but it hasn't happened since she moved in with Ronald 'The King' Weasley. Their late nights spent together make her tired in the morning, and therefore make her late for work.  
She was the wizard equivalent of a Muggle Animal Control worker. It was sort of a hard job, when she instead wanted to do something much simpler.

Lunch hour had finally arrived and Hermione was out the door quicker than her co-workers. She did hate her job, kind of. On her way to her favorite lunch place, she got a Patronus from Ron.

_'Hermione, I'm going to be home late tonight. Practice hours have been extended again, but that's only because we've made it to the semi-finals! Our next match is in three weeks from this Friday. I'll see you later, I love you. Bye.'_

Hermione frowned instead of smiling. She didn't want him to stay at practices late. Quidditch had practically taken over his life. But, with him staying late at his team's practices, she could get more sleep, and come to work on time! Hermione found herself smiling now at the idea that this relationship with Ron can work out.

* * *

Lunch ended and Hermione went back to her work. 'This is so boring,' she thought. 'Nothing like what I thought it would be!' Finding it hard to concentrate, she let herself fall asleep for a short nap.

**Hermione, wake up. Hermione, you need to listen to me. Go to Flourish and Blotts at Diagon Alley tonight, at eight-thirty pm. It's extremely important that you do this! WAKE UP!**

Hermione woke up startled, a terrified look on her face was evident as she stood up and looked around the room.

"That was very odd. That voice I heard, it sounded like mine. But what did it say, something about Flourish and Blotts?" Hermione mumbled to herself, rubbing her head. She looked at her wrist watch and it said '6:38'. She noticed that she was allowed to leave nearly twenty minutes ago. Gathering her things in a rush, she headed for the nearest exit that could take her to Diagon Alley.

* * *

After grabbing a quick bite to eat, she headed to her favorite book store.

"Evening, Miss Granger," said the caretaker of the store. "Is there something troubling you, dear?"

"What? Oh no, thanks. I just had a feeling I was supposed to be here tonight," said the bookwormy witch. But the caretaker didn't buy the lie, of course. He's known the avid book reader since she first walked into the store when she bought her year one Hogwarts books. She's one of his favorite customers.

"I'll have a look around to see if I want to buy anything."

"Of course, dear, take your time. There is somebody waiting for you though. She's in the romantic books area," said he with a troubled look. "Just be careful, Miss Granger."

Hermione found herself wandering around the store before she walked to the area he said the person was waiting for her. In the mystery book section, Hermione noticed a book on the top shelf. She tried reaching for it but couldn't. After a few tries, she let it be and would come back for it after the meeting with this mysterious stranger.

* * *

Walking the store for a good while, Hermione decided to go to the romantic book area. She wanted to be at home in bed, but this feeling she had just kept her at the bookstore instead. One moment she was looking around for the stranger, the next she had bumped heads with someone and landed on the floor.

"Oh I am so sorry," said Hermione, picking up the books from the floor. "I should have been paying more attention." Then she looked up at the woman and dropped the books she had just picked up. Hermione stood there, staring at the woman, at someone who looked exactly like . . . her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hermione stood there, staring at the woman, at someone who looked exactly like . . . her._

* * *

Hermione thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. She closed her eyes, and hoped what she was seeing wasn't real or a trick.

"Closing your eyes won't make me go away," the woman said.

"Do I know you?" The bookworm asked cautiously. "That's a silly question, I mean, you look like . . . me."

"That's because I am you, Hermione Jean Granger. I'm you from the future."

"How is that possible? There aren't any Time Turners, all of them were destroyed in-"

"In the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Yes, I remember that quite well. I can't tell you how I'm here. I can, however, tell you why I'm here. It's because I'm giving you a warning."

The younger Hermione wasn't quite understanding what her older self was saying.

"What kind of warning?" She asked.

"I'm under strict orders from the Minister - future Minister of Magic - to not give you full details of the situation. But what I can say is that you're going to leave Ron, after you get married. I know this may be hard for you - " Older Hermione was cut off by the younger.

"Leave Ron! Why in Merlin's name would I leave him?" She yelled, but she was given a certain look from her future counterpart. "What? You're telling me he's cheating on me? But why? He loves me!"

"It's not going to happen for a while, Hermione. You won't be yourself for a long time, until someone comes and saves you," Future Hermione tried to explain. "He's always respected you, ever since third year, and since then, fallen in love with you."

"Who are you talking about? Why aren't you making any sense!" Hermione yelled again.

"Maybe perhaps I should show you instead, what a future with Ron could be like, then I'll show you the future you have, that I have."

Calming herself, she nodded her head in consent with whatever the future Hermione was going to show her. Her counterpart placed her hands on the younger one's head, and concentrated. She was taught to show memories from the future to convince the younger Hermione to do what she had to. Even if it meant killing Ron to protect Draco.

* * *

_'Hermione! What is taking you so long!' Ron yelled from his favorite comfy chair._

_'I said I was coming, Ronald. It wouldn't hurt for you to clean up after yourself.' Hermione defended._

_'Nope, it's the woman's job to clean,' he countered._

_'And the man's job to be nothing but lazy.' She said to herself._

_'Just get me my Firewhiskey already. I've given you plenty of time now.'_

_'You know what, Ronald, I've had it with you. I'm leaving!' Hermione grabbed her wand, and apparated out of the flat as quickly as she could, leaving her so-called husband behind.'_

* * *

The two Hermiones snapped out of the trances, both gasping for breath.

"What the bloody hell was that! Ron would never treat me that way!" The younger one shouted.

"Oh you really think so? Just think back to our school years at Hogwarts, and remember how he treated you back then. He didn't change then, and he won't change now."

"I don't believe you!"

"Maybe perhaps we should take this elsewhere? Grab my hand," the older Hermione said, holding out a hand to her younger self, and she apparated them to somewhere they could continue their conversation without having to worry about the customers they were bothering at the bookshop.

* * *

A/N: There will be one more part then I'm done with this one. I'm sad no one has reviewed it yet even though my friends really have liked this story...


End file.
